I Could See it in Your Restless Eyes
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: It was there. It was always there. He was never happy with her, and now, as they hold each other in the deepest of nights, he whispers these untold truths to her.


_**I Could See it in Your Restless Eyes**_

* * *

><p>Unshed tears blurred my vision as I gazed out from my balcony within my ancient castle. The day was colored with gloominess and the weather did nothing to improve it. It was raining and it was coming down so very harshly. The weather only increased my negative mood. Thunder rocked the skies and lightning paraded through the clouds. The wind pushed against everything, desperately trying to knock everything down in its path. I swayed on my feet, almost feeling like I was going to fly away by how strong the wind was. My dark hair whipped around my face, partially obscuring my vision.<p>

Link.

He was on my mind at the moment, and he was the reason for the tears that occupied my eyes. Recently, he had been behaving dreadfully. He no longer gazed upon me with that shimmering adoration in his eyes, and his smiles were forced, unnatural. Whenever he spoke, he sounded dull, sometimes hollow. Devoid of all emotion. It was only around me though, only around me. His behavior made my stomach drop uncomfortably and it caused me great remorse. Link didn't even touch me like he used to, never even initiated the embraces or the kisses. He never whispered sweet nothings into my ear anymore…rarely told me that he loved me.

What have I done wrong to ruin our relationship? I thought back to my actions and could find nothing negative. I have always been kind to Link and I have always appreciated everything he had done for me. I was always there for him and I loved him with all my heart. He was the only one for me and I had given my heart to him. I thought I had his for a time, but he was slowly stealing that back from me by his crude actions. Contemplating about this matter made me very ill. I was often forlorn and didn't talk much anymore, but I still tried to figure out what was wrong with my Link.

Finally, the tears escaped my eyes and gently wet my cheeks. I brought a trembling gloved hand up to wipe them away, but they just kept coming, reminding me of how I felt at that moment. I even asked Link if he still loved me and he had said yes, but his voice had lacked any kind of emotion. He seemed so restless, so sour lately. It was like he was fed up with something, and I had a feeling that he was becoming fed up with me. Whenever I looked at him, I could see it in his restless eyes, but I never wanted to believe it.

I still don't.

"Zelda, what are you doing out here in the rain?" I could feel a blanket being draped over my wet shoulders and I shivered, a little startled by my husband's voice. Spinning around, I could see him towering over me, his features hardened with mild annoyance coloring his eyes. I quickly lowered mine and stepped off of the balcony and back into our warm quarters. Link shut the door behind me and then proceeded to dry me off with the sheet that he had brought for me.

That eased my sorrow a little.

When he was done drying me off, he removed the sheet from my shoulders and tossed it into a basket in our spacious room. Through with that, he trekked away from me and to our large bed. He took off his boots and then climbed into the bed, already having his shirt off. Link was comfortable on our mattress in seconds, not even looking at me anymore.

"Were you crying?" Link demanded to know, his tone hollow and seemingly uninterested.

I hugged myself and swallowed hard. "…Yes."

"Why?" Link sounded slightly bitter.

I opened my mouth to convey my feelings to my husband, but I found that I could not form any words. It was like I had forgotten to speak. How could I not form words properly anymore? Turning away from him, I walked over to my wardrobe and got out of my wet dress, putting on my nightgown with haste. After I was done, I hesitantly approached our bed and Link's eyes were on me, piercing me with his restlessness.

Why did he seem so…_bored_?

Blinking back tears, I joined him in the bed and pulled the blanket over me, facing him. Link rolled around to face me, propping his head up with his hand.

There was no love in his eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

I bit down on my bottom lip and moved closer to my husband, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face against his chest, shutting my eyes. Link's movements were slow as his arms came around me in the same manner, pulling me closer to his own body. There was something very robotic about how he went about the action, like it was something he _had_ to do rather than something he _wanted_ to do. Pain struck my heart like the lightning piercing the sky outside and I clung to Link tightly, as if that was going to soothe my tearing heart.

"Link…" I spoke, my voice broken. "…do you still love me?"

Rigidness ceased my husband's body and he seemed to stop breathing for a minute. Uneasiness clawed at me with its horridness and I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. My insides twisted with absolute ugliness and I felt my arms tighten around the man that was holding me. Why…why was he doing this to me? Did he still love me or not?

"Zelda." Link pulled me even closer against him, using one hand to stoke my elegant hair. I became very befuddled with his actions and my mind transfigured into something chaotic. "…Do you want me to be honest with you, love?"

"Y-Yes…" I whispered in reply.

Link lowered his head a little, his nose nuzzling my cheek softly. Then, his lips were at my ear and I could feel his breath against it. I froze, waiting for what he had to say.

"I've become…tired of you," Link stated after a few minutes of nothing. "I honesty do not think that it was _real_ love to begin with, Zelda. Maybe…maybe I was just infatuated with you."

The agony intensified within my heart and I could feel it tearing in two. Blood began to seep out of my heart, spreading to my soul and shredding it to unmerciful pieces. A pained gasp escaped my lips and I could no longer get air into my lungs. I struggled to calm myself, but it was futile.

_Link did not love me anymore_.

The unwanted tears gathered in my eyes and poured down my cheeks like sorrowful rivers. I wanted to scream my anguish, I wanted to unleash the built-up heartbreak within me. I feebly grasped at Link, wanting him to take back what he said, wanting him to tell me that he was just jesting.

More words poured from his mouth and my ears absorbed it like poison. His words were toxic and each one that came out felt like a physical blow to me. I was wounded. I was bleeding. I felt like a wilting flower among the fray of joyous ones. I was shriveling up and dying. He was _killing_ me! I couldn't…I couldn't _breathe_…! His arms…his arms were still around me, his hand still caressing my hair gently and…and those poisonous words were still smacking into me…_murdering_ me.

I should have known.

_I should have known_.

The loveless look in his eyes, the way he viewed me with unconcealed contempt. It was there. _It was always there_. He was never happy with me.

"Now that I think about it, my dear love." His words were still coming, striking me and causing the blood to pour from my heart in enormous torrents as I clawed at him, struggling to breathe. "I never even loved you to begin with."

He never loved me to begin with.

I could do nothing, but gasp and experience the agony in my heart, listening to him whisper these foul untold truths to me within the night.

While he…while he _held_ me…

…Link? Oh please…

…_Why_?


End file.
